dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2
Archived The first 84 topics have been archived so that the new topics will be easier to view as they arise. 08:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :nexttime only archive the topics, which are finish, and let 3-4, so the don't look empty --SoranPanoko 08:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The last topic posted had been resolved. If there were older topics that are still somehow unresolved, they can just be brought up again. The purpose of archiving is to remove old topics to make room for new ones, so it should look empty immediately after an archive is made. 09:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Gamscom gameplay http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMDbb_JCTSY Buu vs Turles. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRL_aiGxCoo Janemba vs Pikkon. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiEKJ5BX2a8 Goku vs Pikkon. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6M1pCqGl54&feature=channel Janemba vs fat Buu. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiyNsVWQUGI&feature=channel Majin Vegeta vs Turles. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnvjOL0alp4&feature=channel Ssj1 Goku vs Full Power Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tu6c4fhfxx0 Majin Vegeta vs Janemba. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFDKWKw7Duw&feature=channel Pikkon vs Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KitoU4khQA4&feature=channel Goku vs Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua9LZaFrMMM Buu vs Pikkon. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jpT84fEZNU Janemba vs Janemba. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwUzdYQeSUA&feature=channel Goku vs. Goku SSJ. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r98ltKQ7o0c&feature=channel Majin Vegeta vs ssj Goku. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r98ltKQ7o0c&feature=channel Gamescom - Gameplay 002 .http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGl0Kt88DeY&feature=channel Gameplay 003 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7y1dLzv1V0&feature=channel Gameplay 004 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RPFI8uiY_I&feature=channel Gameplay 005. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4L1XdW1LY0 Gameplay 006 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9gsJN3_Khk&feature=channel A lot attacks and ultimates. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1KKS-187zs&feature=channel Goku ssj vs Majin Vegeta http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bV7E-pNjfUk&feature=channel Goku SSJ vs. Janemba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HA2-NBKNlBY Goku vs Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92WzEWKmUek&feature=channel Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 : Gamescom *Deep* Gameplay Videos Special. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gQGLUrju44&feature=channel Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 : Gamescom *Deep* Gameplay Videos #2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXkuIyH6Q1g&feature=channel Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 : Gamescom *Deep* Gameplay Videos #3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STmyZrhEmrc Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 : Gamescom *Deep* Gameplay Videos #4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KclXQqE9uA&feature=channel Pikkon vs Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnAO3Q6Y1V0 Goku vs Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kz__D4ewCo Pikkon vs Frieza The quality is horrobile. Are there no videos, wich I can see without killl my eyes? --21:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, i just put the links, i am not the one who made them and it's youtube what would you expect? 22:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots http://www.youtube.com/user/dbzanto?blend=1&ob=4 Some new screenshots from the ova and some old ones from the game and the ova. Super Saiyan 2 Goku is confirmed. is that kid trunks ssj2? or is that teen gohan in trunks outfit ? Sig your post-.- it's horrorbile that you don't make that -.- It's teen gohan, which make a Kamehameha, with wrong color for his suit--SoranPanoko 22:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Is not wrong color is an alternate costume. 23:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC) cool and gogeta is in a alternate costume also? yep look at gogeta belt is blue http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:Super_Gogeta_BT3.jpg but here is red so is a new alternate costume That's Teen Gohan Ssj2 with a costum from Burst Limit Are we sure that there not going to be giant characters in rb2? 17:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) No, but they aren't confirmt, and I don't think that came some...--SoranPanoko 21:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so, because Janemba is confirmed only as Super Janemba, so if there were going to be big characters, they probably would have shown his big form. They may just be withholding it until the game is released are sometime near then, however. bottom|26pxPrinceofallSaladsbottom|26px 00:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Not Sure but... Not sure if this goes here, but could Raging Blast 3 be very similar to this except: With Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return, remaked and with Abo/Cado and Aku playable?~Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather A remake for a new movie? Maybe in 10 - 20 jears (the remake now 17 jears after release), but not now and maybe they are in this game--SoranPanoko 12:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Possible Fictions? What about: Frieze Fifth Form or Frieza and Cell fusion??? No new what-if-charcters will come, only animie/movie-characters which don´t appeart in a game --SoranPanoko 12:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, an interview with a French magazine said that "over 20 characters with 6 being new to any DB game, of those six, two will be what-ifs". Though, with more characters possibly up for confirmation (since the new number is over 100 rather than between 90 and 100), that number could be anything. SSJ7G 03:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you give me a link? Thanks Maybe they mean 20 new characters from other games + 6 new characters from Movie/Animie + 2 newWhat-ifs (+73 from RB1 so we have 101 characters=over 100, and so they confirm all from characters from RB1!?)-- 09:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) The Youtube Video that tells of it is here The link to the material was in the description of said video (link is broken, unfortunately). And to 84.58.62.1, yes that seems very likely, since when we hear over X, it's usually X + small number. SSJ7G 00:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I looked the movie and they mean it realy so.... so all characters from RB are confirm indirect...--SoranPanoko 12:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate Super Saiyans 30 mins? in the artikel stand, that the movie on RB2 is only 30 mins long, but the original is ~60 mins long, so how they make it so short? Maybe it's only one part from movie or what (but in the trailer we see part 2)? Vegeta and Broly SSJ3 Seprate Characters? Why are Vegeta and Broly SSJ3 seprate characters the ware seprate characters in RB1,so i think the must be a transformation now. (it woud be muts better) Last game they was seperate so we put it in the list as seperate. It's not confirm, i hope this time they are transformation, but we don't know it...-- 13:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Bio-Broly, a good edition Bio Broly would make a GREAT addition. Preferably more than SS3 Broly. I mean, they hardley have the same attack: Bio-Broly: Mouth Blast Eye Laser Regeneration Double Eraser Cannon Broly: Eraser Cannon See? And he is slower than Broly, but at the same time stronger(physically). He would be a GREAT anti-broly Broly. ~Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather no way. i wud MUCH rather have ss3 broly than bio broly. 21:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) who need an anti broly broly? I hope for new special attacks for broly, the last broly (and the ss3 version) has not enough, so I need more (rush attack ore something ...)-- 21:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean anti ''Broly? New screenshots from gamescom. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1YFIqI4xJ0 Old. Please sign your posts.Umishiru 01:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Characters Cooler was a character for the remake of the movie,but he was in the confirmd character list and now he is gone from the list and Lord Slug is now confirmd in the list but he was also for the remake of the movie its not sure if he or cooler will be in the game yet. Slug was confirm in an interview with a frech magazin, not from the pictures, so he's really confirm not like cooler ore #13... -- 17:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ? in the character list it says *** for what if characters, is there gonna be what it characters : Yes, there will be two just like there were in Raging Blast. 03:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : : : Two new and two old (Broly + Vegeta SS3) will are in the game --SoranPanoko 10:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) FINALLY!!! =3 FINALLY!!! I'm really glad to see all those characters on the page! =3 Willotaku :3 05:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Possible Six Never Before Seen I'm thinking these are the most plausible for the six new ones, besides Hatchiyack of course, but it's just a guess: Android 14 Android 15 Bio-Broly (Sorry Dark Prince :3) Can't think of any others. 13:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) What about Abo and Kado? 13:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) And maybe even Aka. Hachiyack is one, so only 5, I think Abo, kado, Aka, Bio Broly and Kabito (why we see never him in a game?)--SoranPanoko 13:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : Keep in mind though, that two of the never before playable characters will likely be the two What-If characters that will be in the game as well. So there are only three more characters that have already appeared somewhere in Dragon Ball that will appear in the game as well. 16:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : The six not include the 2 what ifs, so 5 + 2 what ifs ;)--SoranPanoko 17:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Kabito was in Budokai 3 wasn't he? 'bottom|26pxPrinceofallSaladsbottom|26px''' 20:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : : yes, but he wasnt playable. he only came during the cut scene wen supreme kai used potara. 20:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : : : : My guess is that each villain will have an assistance. : : 5.android 14 : 4.madematcha : 3.Amond : 4.abo : 5.kado : I think someone said that the DBRB2 creaters wanted to make Abo/Cado. Here's ay characters I think have a chance at geting in: Bio-Broly, Abo/Cado(different costumes) and their fusion form Aka, Yakon, Pui Pui, Android 14, Android 15 Two What Ifs: Krell/Cellin(Krillin + Cell), Android 1, Dr.Gero's First Creation Sig your text!!! Cellin wasn't a new what if and Android 1 wasn't an what if, he is only an android wich we don't have see, so your what if can't be the what if, wich come--SoranPanoko 19:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Demo? When is the demo coming out? I don't know when it was but a while ago there was talk that the demo will come out on 26 Aug. It was written in the section of progress but now it is not there anymore so when is it coming out then?? New What If Wait a minute... I thought SSJ3 Vegeta and Broly are the 2 What Ifs. : Nah, there are going to be two new What If characters in Raging Blast 2, as well as SS3 Vegeta and Broly making a return appearance. 05:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Someone really needs to fix it Someone really needs to fix the gallery on the article, the images are on everything below the gallery.Willotaku :3 01:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : This doesn't happen with my browser at least. What are you using? 03:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : : it appears the same problem seems to be occuring on mine & i use internet explorer. 03:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm using Firefox, and everything is fine. The scroll box works perfectly. 03:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm using Internet Explorer. Willotaku :3 02:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : Hmm, it may be that Internet Explorer has a problem with HTML coding. Perhaps, if you try emptying your cache, things will change, but I'm not sure. 02:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Organization Can we organize the confirmed characters list? They are just randomly put on there. It makes it difficult to find the new characters. It's not difficult to find new characters, they have a * next to their name. sig your posts -.- the list is order, but not to new/old....--SoranPanoko 13:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Cooler and Android 13 On the confirmed character list, Lord Slug (Base) has been posted on there, yet, We've actually had no proof of him in the game at all, only the new ova from the concept art. We nearly know for a fact that Cooler and SA13 are in the game or else they wouldn't be on the box cover art OR the new raging blast 2 teaser website. Yes, there is no game footage of them in the game, but, come on...They've confirmed Janemba, Bojack and Hitchyaku who are also on the game cover, is there any reason to say that these character won't be in the game? If you put Slug on the list, why not these ones? -FG (28th August 2010: 23:25pm)